Hapi
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |age =20 (Pre-Timeskip) 26 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives =Timotheos (Ancestor) |nationality =Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery Abyss |home =Timotheos |faction(s) =Ashen Wolves |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1: The Fourth House |firstjoined = |firstfought =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1: The Fourth House |class =Commoner |voiceby =Christine Marie Cabanos |jap_voiceby =Sachika Misawa |birthday = January 15th |fod_birth =15th of the Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1159}} Hapi is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is an inhabitant of Abyss, and a member of the Ashen Wolves. Currently, she's the only known bearer of the Crest of Timotheos. In Cindered Shadows or Abyss mode, Hapi is a playable character, alongside the other members of the Ashen Wolves. Profile Hapi was born in the hidden village of Timotheos. When she was nine, she ran away from there wishing to see the world. While roaming around, she was abducted and subjected to magical experiments. As a result, whenever she sighs, monsters are drawn to her. The one who experimented on Hapi was Cornelia, the court mage of Faerghus. She kept the girl locked away and, in exchange for good housing and food, used her as a guinea pig. This is due to the power of the Crest of Timotheos, which lets its carrier befriend animals and other living beings (monsters included) with ease. At some point, Hapi met the Queen Consort of Faerghus, Patricia, who she called Anselma. They more or less struck a friendship and Patricia helped her as much as possible. After being freed at age seventeen, she found refuge in a church in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Three years later, however, she was discovered by the Knights of Seiros, and subsequently imprisoned in Abyss. Cindered Shadows She is seen with the other members of the Ashen Wolves discussing about the recent influx of mercenaries when they stumble into the Abyss. When Aelfric is kidnapped, Hapi and the others meet at the rendezvous point that the captors demanded they appear. This turns out to be a trap, but Hapi is able to balance the sides by sighing, causing a group of monsters to appear and assist the students in driving the bandits off. Academy Phase War Phase Personality Hapi is a passive girl who does not hide her general apathy to life. She tends to hold a disinterested attitude towards everything due to her treatment by Cornelia in her youth. The Church tried to help fix her problem, but were unable to find a solution, causing her to simply give up if she cannot find a way around a problem. She has a habit of sighing frequently, though Cornelia's experiments on her Crest would cause numerous monsters to arrive. As such, she tries not to sigh as much as possible. She also prefers to call other people by nicknames based on what she sees and believes of them. She calls Byleth "Chatterbox", Constance is "Coco", Ashe is "Freckles", Edelgard is "Eddy", Linhardt is "Linny", Dimitri is "Didi" and Yuri is "Yuri-bird". In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy A Skirmish in Abyss Growth Rates |35% |35% |45% |45% |40% |20% |15% |45% |25% |} Maximum Stats |69 |41 |76 |70 |51 |40 |42 |61 |43 |} Learnt Magic |D |Miasma Δ |Heal |- |D+ |Swarm Ζ |Nosferatu |- |C |Banshee Θ |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | Death Γ | Seraphim |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Hades Ω | Warp |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Much like other mages, Hapi's growths tend toward Magic, Dexterity and Resistance, but she also benefits from an above-average Strength growth for a mage (while she's not truly intended for physical combat, the extra Strength does help her offset her spells' Weight) and acceptable Speed. While not as outright powerful as Lysithea, Constance, or Annette, she'll still deal respectable damage. Unfortunately, Hapi has abysmal Defense and poor Luck, making her highly vulnerable to physical enemies who can crit her. Hapi's personal skill, Monstrous Appeal, gives her a unique niche as a monster killer, as she always deals bonus damage to them and can easily break their barriers, though monsters will be more likely to target her and she still has to worry about monsters with magic-immune barriers. Hapi's Reason spells are something of a cross between Hubert and Lysithea, having access to several unique Dark spells that can let her debuff enemies, attack at a longer range than usual, or dish out a massive blow. She also sports a rather strong Faith spell list, including Physic and Warp, making her highly versatile (although she is neutral toward training up Faith). She also has Seraphim, which is redundant with her personal skill, but is a better damage spell than Nosferatu. Unfortunately, Hapi also has a weakness in Authority, making it hard for her to command higher-tier battalions without considerable training, and even if trained up she has a below-average Charm growth rate, so her Gambits won't be that impressive. Hapi's skill strengths allow her to easily become a Dark Knight, Valkyrie, or Dark Flier, all of which expand her versatility and mobility. Her budding talent in Axes also opens up the possibility of making her into a Wyvern Lord, though her weak physical stats make this more of a gimmick than anything truly viable. Still, one could have her take the certification test for Warrior simply for the minimum Strength bonus, which will help offset the weight of her Dark spells. As with any other magical character, acquiring Fiendish Blow is highly beneficial to her damage output, and as with any other female magic user, Gremory is an excellent class to give her double uses of all of her spells and +5 Mag. Overall, Hapi's versatility and monster-killing specialty give her a unique niche that no one else can truly fill. Even outside of killing monsters, Hapi also can provide reasonable damage output while inflicting debuffs on the enemy, healing allies at range, or even Warping an ally into the fray. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Dimitri *Ashe *Linhardt *Yuri *Balthus *Constance Quotes Three Houses :Hapi/Quotes Possible Endings Hapi - Freed Spirit : "Where exactly Hapi went after the war is unknown. Some say she returned to her hometown to live a quiet life, while others speculate she assumed a new identity in the underworld beneath Garreg Mach. There is one incident that is a matter of historical record, however. Some years later, when those who slither in the dark emerged to threaten Fódlan once again, they were defeated by a mysterious woman leading a horde of beasts." Hapi – Freed Spirit (Crimson Flower) : "Though Hapi's exact whereabouts after the war for Fódlan are not known, it is widely speculated that she returned to her hometown to live a quiet life. One strange occurrence is a matter of historical record, however. When the Empire began its struggle against those who slither in the dark in earnest, Imperial forces were sometimes aided by a mysterious woman leading a horde of beasts." Hapi and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : "Almost immediately after Byleth and Hapi had celebrated their marriage in a lively ceremony, the battle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Contrary to expectations, Hapi wholeheartedly charged to the front lines and fought alongside her husband until true peace came to Fódlan. Afterward, the couple vanished without a trace—at least until someone claiming to be a descendant produced a chronicle of their lives. According to that account, the pair had retired to a secluded village at the foot of the Oghma Mountains. There, the author writes, they pledged their undying love for each other underneath a starry sky." Hapi and Byleth (Azure Moon) : "After becoming the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his marriage to Hapi. Her disquieting lineage earned her more than her fair share of detractors, but over time, as the royal couple restored Fódlan together, the people came to appreciate her competence and taciturn wit. Some years later, when those who slither in the dark emerged to threaten Fódlan once again, it is said that Hapi's strength was instrumental in dealing with them." Hapi and Byleth (Verdant Rain/ Silver Snow) : "After ascending to the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his marriage to Hapi. Her disquieting lineage earned her more than her fair share of detractors, but over time, as the royal couple restored Fódlan together, the people came to appreciate her competence and taciturn wit. Some years later, when those who slither in the dark emerged to threaten Fódlan once again, it is said that Hapi's strength was instrumental in dealing with them." Hapi and Dimitri : "After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He focused first and foremost on the restoration of the Kingdom but at the same time worked to expose the schemes of Cornelia and of those who conspired to bring about the Tragedy of Duscur. Always by his side was Hapi, who relentlessly pursued those who slither in the dark and, with Dimitri's help, discovered a magic spell to rid herself of her condition. Once all had settled down, the pair was known to have tea together often in the capital. It is said that Dimitri's tendency to discuss politics during tea time frequently moved Hapi to smirk, shake her head, and sigh." Hapi and Linhardt : "After the war, Linhardt abandoned his inherited position and instead journeyed with Hapi to the village both she and Saint Timotheos were from. The villagers initially bristled at the arrival but welcomed the two once they recognized Hapi. Combining what he had uncovered beneath Garreg Mach with notes found in the village said to have been left by Timotheos himself, Linhardt swiftly unraveled the mystery of Hapi's unique power. With little to do once the research was completed, the pair embarked upon a life of leisure together." Hapi and Ashe : "After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. He soon married Hapi, whose competence lent much reliability to the governance of their territory. The ruling couple developed a frank and earnest relationship with their people, and the territory prospered. They were also blessed with many children, and their home was always so busy and full of merriment that there was never an occasion to sigh. It is said that Hapi took such delight in recounting Ashe's stories to their children that it became hard to believe she had ever despised knights." Hapi and Yuri : "Yuri accompanied Hapi to the village where she was born. The surprise nature of the visit, combined with a local custom of massive celebrations for family reunions, made things awkward at first. The party did not get started until nightfall, but Hapi was able to reunite with her parents, and under that starry sky, lasting bonds were forged. In fact, it is said that Yuri, a complete stranger, made such an impression that the welcome party lasted for seven days and nights before he was finally permitted to leave. Years later, they returned for another visit-this time as a couple. The village turned out en masse for the wedding, held under those same stars." Hapi and Balthus : "Shortly after the war, Hapi and Balthus disappeared. Their absence from the world stage was not lasting, however, as before long they emerged as the leaders of an elite band of mercenaries. The group traveled all over Fódlan helping those in need, with a noted specialty in handling monsters. It is said that these mercenaries lived raucously, laughing often, and that not a single sigh of discontent was ever heard. Some years later, when those who slither in the dark returned to threaten Fódlan once again, these mercenaries were instrumental in dealing with them." Hapi and Constance : "Once all the fighting was over, Hapi and Constance set out together on a journey across Fódlan. They toured the land as they liked, watching it come together in the aftermath of war. They helped in the rebuilding effort here and there with magic and even the occasional sigh. When their wanderings were done, they returned to Garreg Mach, to which they also lent their restorative talents, both above and below the ground. It is said that they remained lifelong friends, steadfast through thick and thin forever after." Etymology Hapi is the name of two Ancient Egyptian gods; one of the sons of Horus tasked with protecting the lungs of the deceased, and a river god associated the flooding of the Nile. Trivia *Besides Anna and Cyril, Hapi is the only playable character in Three Houses to not have a surname. *Hapi shares her English voice actress, Christine Marie Cabanos, with Delthea froth Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *Hapi bares similarities to Gaius from Awakening and Asugi from Fates as all of them call people by the nicknames they give based on their appearance and personality. Gallery Ashen Wolves Painting.jpg|Official artwork of Hapi and the other Ashen Wolves. Hapi SRank.png|CG artwork of Hapi at S support. Hapi Portrait.png|Hapi's portrait in Three Houses. Hapi Portrait 5 Years.png|Hapi's portrait after the time skip. Hapi_commoner.jpg|Hapi's battle model as a Commoner. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters